Silent Night
by FriendofFoes
Summary: What happen's when Bella's kidnapped by Victoria? What happens when the whole Cullen family get's involved? Will Bella be worth it to all of them? and if the get her back, will she be ok?
1. The Call

A/N: Ok, new story. Here's the first chapter of Silent_ Night._ This story is dedicated to Amber, who freaks me out tremendously.

Disclaimer – Yep, I own twilight. Come on, folks! slaps head with hand

* * *

I sat on my couch in my room, Clair de Lune lighting the atmosphere. Bella was coming over today after work. _Although, I'd just give her money without a second thought. _I sighed. I'll never understand her.

She said she was going to work some overtime- why, I'll never know- and that she would drive herself over. I snarled at that thought. I disliked that truck. Why wouldn't Bella just let me get her a new car? Once again, I reminded myself that I would never understand her.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were under that torture of Alice's shopping trips. They all begged, but in the end only I was able to stay home. Alice almost made me go, but I told her I was waiting for Bella. Jasper gagged while Rosalie chuckled. I even heard Emmett say under his breath, "They're probably gonna do it, better leave…" I resisted the urge to knock him on the side of the head.

I decided enough was enough and called the Newton's store. There were about five rings when I heard the messaging machine. The store was closed? The Bella should be here any minute, unless she was working after hours…

All of a sudden I heard my name being yelled. "EDWARD!!" I ran down stairs to see Alice running through that front door and into my arms. "Edward!! Where's Bella?!"

"On her way?" I answered skeptally, "Why?"

"She saw a vision." Answered Jasper. " She was looking at a new sound system for you when she started screaming. We ran outside and started on our way home as fast as we could."

I pinched the bridge between my nose, "Then where would she…" I couldn't even finish my sentence when my phone rang.

I picked up the phone. _No caller Id. _I answered the phone and put it slowly to my ear. "Hello, Edward…"

I froze, then my lips curled back in a horrendous snarl as I spitted out the name, "Victoria."


	2. Notice: The fun Begins with YOU!

Ok, Readers!! (Ha! Ha! You thought it was an update!) I have something to say…you know sometimes when people ask you to vote… well, I'm letting you decide about the Cullen and their trials…

Ok…. I'm waiting for the OHHH and AHHHing to start…

ANYWAYS….

I need you to vote… between (Drumroll please…)

Jasper and Carlisle.

Unfortunally, please do not sent it VIA message to e-mail address…If you want to take place into the big count, you must sent a review. And yes, an unsigned review is OK.

I will have two chapters up by either this Friday or next Tuesday. Those are the only day I can get on my computer…

See Ya!!

FriendofFoes


	3. The Human

Hey…I'm back!! (Sees everyone run off) Thanks everyone… Like I promised…Two fresh new chapters... and the reason I asked you too vote. Hope you like.

Once again, I will never own _Twilight_, but what I can make them do…Oh, the fun I will have…

**Notice:** There will two items to vote for at the end… K… and look out for my new one shot. _Mike's new clothes._

* * *

I snarled as I heard Victoria's shrill of laughter, "Isn't this great, Edward? A mate for a mate. Sounds pretty fair." 

I couldn't breath. Why wasn't I looking out for Bella? Dammit! Why did I listen to her? I should of just came at my regular time, taken Bella's rusty old truck home, and driven her to my house instead. I decided to give in. "Please, just tell me what you want. I'll give you anything… just give me back Bella." I didn't care that I sounded pathetic, I just wanted my Bella.

There was a moments pause before I heard Victoria's voice again, "I want you to suffer, to feel what I felt when you took my mate, when you took James from me." I heard heavy breathing in the background, "I'm just returning the favor. Of course," she chuckled. Just get to the point!, "There is a way…"

"Anything…" I immediately blurted out.

"Ok," she answered, "but you see I must talk to Alice. It's kind of a girl-to-girl talk."

I stared at Alice. Why would she want her? Alice's eyes looked into mine and she nodded, understanding what I didn't. I held out the phone to her and she took it, her hands shaking. She told Victoria she was here and said something fast to her. Right now, I didn't care. My hands were weaved into my hair and I was breathing rapidly. All of a sudden, I heard Alice's voice. "I promise not to show or tell anything to Edward concerning Bella." It was then I realized.

Victoria was insuring that her hiding place was well hidden. That we would have no connection to Bella.

The next few moments I actually felt as if I passed out. Carlisle was calling into the hospital, telling them that they would be gone on a family vacation. Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were packing suitcases for our "outing" and Alice was handing me the phone.

"Well…" I finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Alice looked away for a moment before she spoke, "Alaska."

* * *

OK… I'm done. See you next week! AS IF!!! JK… I promised 2 chapters, right? Well, here's the next Chapter…

* * *

I set the brown suitcase on the discolored comforter of our hotel. It took us about a day to get down to Anchorage, but anything is worth it for my Bella. All of a sudden, my phone when off. I knew who it was. I answered it as my family came in. "What now?" I snarled. 

"You DO have little patience." Victoria chuckled, "Sadly, this little challenge is not for you, but for……Carlisle." I stared a Carlisle for a moment before handing him the phone. He took it and answered, "Hello?"

If I ever despised Victoria before, it was now. Carlisle stared at me with wide eyes as I heard his thoughts. _Please, anything but that…_

The last part shocked me as well. I saw Carlisle drop the phone and stare at me. Finally, Jasper spoke up, "What does Victoria what you to do?"

"She wants," Carlisle started, "She wants me to…" He trailed off. Everyone looked at him puzzled. _Can you tell them, Edward?_

"She wants him," I started, "to drink…human blood."

Many thing happened at that point. Esme gasped and shook her head whispering, "No,No," over and over again. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett could only look in disbelief. Rosalie only looked at me, but her thoughts were directed at Bella. _How could one human bring us this low? To even include Carlisle? How much will we suffer?_

_A lot…_ I answered in my head.

We made our plans during the next hour, while light was still upon us. It would be dark in less than an hour, and that's when our plan would take place. I would be the bait, luring a lone girl into the dark alleyway behind the bar where Carlisle would take the catch.

Finally, it was dark. I walked up to the bar and opened the door to see that half of the humans were drunk. And looking at me. I walked along to the counter where a lady with ebony black hair confronted me.

"Hello sir," she asked in a surprisingly southern accent, "What can I get for you today?" _He's hot… I'm SO lucky…maybe if I play this right… _I blocked out the thought directed my way.

"Yes, Ms.…" I extended out my hand, politely and wordlessly asking for her name.

"Rachel…" She answered.

"Rachel." I repeated. I hated doing this to her, but I had to, "I was wondering if you could come with me for a second… It seems my brother sorta has a crush on you." I lied.

_I hope his brother's as hot as him. _"Sure." She opened the little door at the end of the counter and stepped from the shag carpet to the wooden floor.

"Follow me." I said as I walked to the door. As I suspected, she followed behind me, never more than a foot away.

As we reached the back of the building, we saw Jasper and Carlisle standing behind a dumpster. "Hey! Bro!" I called out to Jasper and Carlisle, "Here's the girl you wanted to see."

Carlisle came from beside Jasper and walked beside the girl. "Hello, there…"

_OMG!!!!! This one's hot too! I can't believe it! I so lucky!! _"Hello, my name is Rachel, what's-" She was broken off as I took a piece of cloth covered her mouth with it. She started screaming, but it was no use. Carlisle grabbed her by her upper arms and sunk his teeth into her throat. In a matter of seconds, she fell silent, her body drained of blood. I dropped her body and glanced a look at Carlisle.

His head was dropped and he was shaking uncontrollably, his hands fond their way to his hair and grabbed it. Esme came from the corner of a parallel alleyway and wrapped her arms around Carlisle. Jasper followed her, too. Then, like Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie came out of the darkness also and wrapped our arms around our adopted father. _Will you forgive me, Edward? _

"Always." I whispered.

All of a sudden, the phone rang again.

* * *

Dum,dum,dum… Ok that's it for this chapter. Now the two things I need you to vote for is this… Drum roll please… 

Between…

Alice and Esme…

For the second voting booth, you need to remember something Bella asked. Place yourself in Edward's shoes and your true love asked you, "Which is more tempting: My blood or My body?" This is the question you must answer. This question won't be used until later, but it is vital that you answer this question…

Ok, I'm done with my rant… see ya later.

FriendofFoes

P.S. For chapters, I will be checking on Tuesday for votes and Friday for Updates. If I do not got more that 5 votes, there will not, and I repeat,_**NOT**_, be a new chapter.


	4. The Race

Yay!!! It's me! Your one of a kind tragedy writer! FriendofFoes!!! Ok, Disclaimer… (clears throat)I do not own Twilight, yet I do own the Vampire race……Yeppers…… (sees people look at her in disbelief) It's called sarcasm, people… In case you don't know, I'm dripping in it. Oh, and I use similes, metaphors, and personifications a lot. If you don't know what those words mean, you clearly don't pay attention in school….

Lastly, I'm going to try something different with this next chapter. Tell me if you like it…K? Thx!

* * *

I grabbed my phone and turn on the speaker. Out of the phone, a shrill laughter rang through the air. "I really have to hand it to you Cullen's," Victoria's voice pierced through us, "You do stick up for what's you care for, even if it is our food. Hey Carlisle, how was your feast?" For the first time in years, I heard Carlisle snarl.

"Down boy." She giggled, "I don't know if you're aware, but I can see everything you do." I surveyed my surrounding. Nothing seemed odd. I didn't smell her scent anywhere. "Nice try, Edward." I turned to my phone, "You know every vampire has something passed down from their former life. I just happened to a spy in WWI." She let out a shrill laugh again. "Never thought it would pay off, till now."

_She's despicable… _Emmett thought.

_I hope we find my daughter._ Esme.

_It'll be ok, Edward, _Carlisle, still holding us together, _We'll find her…_

"What do you what now?!" I couldn't help but raise my voice.

The phone went silent for a second before she called out another name. "Alice…"

I turned to Alice to see her tense up and stop breathing, "How are you? Making good on our pack, are we not?" I saw her nod before Victoria continued. "I feel as if you need a challenge." She giggled once more, "Isn't this fun? Just add…

"Just tell me!!" Alice yelled, causing us all to jump.

"Aren't we eager?" Victoria replied, "Let's see...As I recall, today is a grand festival, takes up the whole city. Games, Drinks, Merriment,…OH, and a person committing suicide." Something quickly clicked in my mind

"You want us to save this suicidal human?" I asked.

"No," she replied, "Only Alice must talk to our human friend." She laughed, chilling the air.

"Just think," Victoria said, "You can be just like Bella." And with that the phone went dead.

Everyone stared at each other. What did she mean? Just like Bella? We continued back to our hotel room while Jasper disposed of the body. As if God hated us enough, the sun came too fast, the time claiming six o'clock. We each held our cellphones in our hand traveling down each alleyway, trying to find our suicidal human. That's when something caught my eye. "Main attraction: Russian Dancers.12:00 in main square." That's where whoever we were searching for had to be.

We hurried to the main square. The time on my cell said 11:45. 15 minutes left. Alice ran up to me. "We can't find her…"

Wait. Something finally clicked in my mind. Someone committing suicide. At high noon. With a girl trying to find…

"Alice search for a guy." I told her.

"What?" She looked at me incredulously.

"It's the same thing as Volterra."

She nodded her head, then called Jasper and told him the same thing. That when I heard it._ I'll finally be with you, my dearest._

"Alice!!" I shouted her name, "The alleyway to your right! He's there!!" She looked at me then ran at a human pace to the spot where I directed.

I stayed in the middle of that square, smirking slightly. This was a perfect replica of Volterra. Just put me and Bella in out reversed spots, and subtract the snow.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying not to break down. Why had I been more careful? Silent sobs escaped from me. Why? Why? Why hadn't it been me?

That's when my cellphone rang again. As I looked at the unfamiliar number, I couldn't help but wonder who it was. I placed the phone to my ear. I was assaulted with a voice that made my dead heart jump.

* * *

A/N: Ok, thank you for reviewing. Now the next people to vote for are:

Jasper or Emmett?

And please keep voting on the Blood or Body question. (Go to Chapter 3 if you don't understand.) It's coming up real soon...

**Notice: **I have also reread the last three chapters of _Silent night, _so if you see any errors, don't hesitate to notify me...VIA Review.

Cio,

FriendofFoes


	5. The Miracle

Ok, guys, I'm giving you fair warning… This is filler… ( Sees people ready to kill her) Hey wait! I'm just gonna let you know a few things…1) Everything you make the Cullen's do affects Bella, like something that is coming up. Can't tell. And 2) (Gets down on hands and begs) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love it when people review, I try to write everything back…my life, right now, is a little more that hectic. I am stressed to the max, yet I'm writing stories…Come on, guys! I know you reading it! Please??? Ok, I'm done with my rant.

* * *

Also…It was a tie…so I'll be back on Saturday with a new update, because _**I **_choose the Cullen now…

Disclaimer: Yeah, right…like I'll really own _twilight_… (Looks both ways) Be quite….Shut up….(Clutches head) Get out of my brain!!!!!

"Edward!!" The voice yelled, causing my dead heart to leap.

"Bella!" I shouted, my voice rising in hopefulness, "Bella, are you alright?" _Please, PLEASE be alright…_

"I'm fine, Edward…" She replied, her voice shaking, "Are you?"

_If only she knew…_ "As long as I'm talking to you, I am." I replied, "Where are you? How did Victoria," I snarled the name again, "get to you. I thought you were working overtime at the Newton's store"

"I don't know where I am," she answered, making my heart drop, "I went to work only to find the place locked up. There was a note. It said that I could have the day off. Some sore of Family Outing. I started driving up here when Victoria attacked me from behind."

So that's what happened. I was beginning to think Newton knew of vampires…

All of a sudden, I heard a bang in the phone. "Oh no, she back…" I didn't have to know who _she _was. "Edward, I've gotta go."

"N-" was all I got out before the line went dead.

I stood there, staring at that cell phone, praying to every God, to save my Bella.

That when a piece of paper with the name "Cullen" flew past…

* * *

Ok, sue me, its short and its filler… I already grounded by doing this… Hope ya enjoy it

FriendofFoes… (please don't kill me)


	6. The suitcase

Ok….Well…I want to say something to Slushie Queen…. You really want Jasper… well, hope it doesn't disappoint…

* * *

I ran as quickly as I dared in public and grabbed the flying envelope, tearing open the seal. I read it quickly: 

_Dear Edward,_

_My,my…you are very determined. You really love this "Bella" child. But what happens when the stakes get even higher? You get more pain._

_Of course, you next job will need a man with much knowledge of the war, preferably confederate. Tell Jasper he's next._

_You will be searching for some pictures, memorabilia really. Of my old house when James was alive. There all in a suitcase, that contains, you'll never believe it… a bomb. _

_Sadly, only Jasper can help with the deactivation. Hope he remembers his human life._

_Victoria._

I stared at the letter for a moment longer when I noticed another little piece of paper inside the envelope. I took it out and froze.

It was a picture of Bella and I. How Victoria got it, I'll never know. But I figured out one thing. If anything happened to Bella, I'd never forgive myself.

I was snapped out of my daze by Alice shaking my shoulder. "Edward! Edward, are you alright?" I looked at her as I handed her the picture. She looked at it and nodded as the rest of the family came into view.

"So…" Rosalie sneered, "What next? You already made Carlisle change his ways." I flinched as Carlisle yelled at her. She ignored him. "What's next? Jasper?!" I nodded as I held out the letter to Jasper. He carefully took it from me and read over it.

"It seems we only have a short time," Jasper stated, "Smell for anything that smells like nitrogen." We all nodded, and went our separate ways, except Esme and I.

She walked up to me a placed her arms around me, "She's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" I asked her, feeling like more of a child than ever.

"I don't." And with that, she squeezed me even harder.

We stayed there for a while, her holding me in the middle of the square. I couldn't help but wonder how _we _would get through these trials. All of a sudden, my cellphone went off again. It was Emmett.

"We've found it!" He shouted, "but Jasper can't crack it! We need your help!"

"We're on our way." I shut the phone and ran off, Esme on my heels.

It was quite a ways off, at least a mile. In a run down alleyway no less. That's when we saw it.

It was a leather suitcase. Vintage. Very expensive. Something Alice would put her clothes in. There was even a monogrammed letter "A" on the side. _I'm gonna kill Victoria. _I heard Alice think. _She stole my best friend, and now my favorite suitcase…_ But what worried us was the contraption on the outside of the box, slowly counting down from sixty to zero…

"Can't we just bust it open?" Rosalie suggested.

"The pressure is keeping it from activating." Jasper replied. The time was down to thirty.

We looked at the lock. It was a five number digital lock, with a keyboard as a type pad. "Jasper, you have to think…" The number was down to 20.

As Jasper thought, we kept typing in passwords… nothing was working. We we're down to 10 seconds when Jasper said, "I've got it!" He entered in the numbers 81125 and pressed enter. The machine made a weird sound…and turned off.

"Jasper…" Emmett started, "not to sound rude or anything, but what were those numbers?"

"Hale…" He answer, "In number form."

We stared at him for a moment, then slowly opened the suitcase…

* * *

A/N Ok… just to let you know…this will be my latest update for a while. Because I updated this story means I'm now grounded from the computer of a least a month. So I will be writing the Blood or Body chapter next. Say a prayer for me…I'm gonna need it. 

As for voting, It's either Esme or Emmett. I won't be able to check for a while, but please, still vote

FriendofFoes


	7. Blood or Body

We stared at the pictures that were contained in the suitcase. They were all of a cream colored house surrounded by off white statues. In fact, they sorta looked familiar. Emmett confirmed my suspicions. "Hey! Doesn't this house look familiar?"

"Yeah." Esme answered, "Except for the statues." She chuckled a little, "You know, if you took them out, it sorta looks, kinda like…"

"Our old house?" Alice opted. We stared at each other for a moment before running off to our hideout, jumping in our cars, Alice, Jasper, and I in the Volvo and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in the BMW.

It was too easy. _Way_ too easy. It's not like Victoria. She wouldn't just leave herself vulnerable. But my heart couldn't bear to pass up an opportunity to see my Bella. We were out of that forsaken city within minutes, and on our way north to our old house.

After an hour on the road, we finally made it. The house was two stories, but in size, it was well over 250,000 square feet. As jus as suspected, no statues. We parked right out front and ran in, searching the entire house and not finding anything. I finally collapsed on the couch, the stress taking its effect.

Esme just sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around me. Alice mimicked Esme, except she placed her head on my shoulder, her mind chanting _I'm sorry, Edward. It's all my fault. I should have been more observant. _

"It's ok, Alice." I whispered in her ear.

All of a sudden, the phone rang again. Carlisle picked up the phone and put in on speaker.

Victoria's shrill laughter rang through our living room. "Well, I never thought you'd figure that one out. I'm surprised. It seems your whole family is on your side." A small pause of silence. "I wonder what who happen if you told Chief Charlie Swan about his daughter's kidnapper." We all tensed up. "But what would make it more interesting? AHH! I know! Why don't you call him, Rosalie?" I saw Rosalie snarl at the phone. "I hope you enjoy you little chat. I know I will." And with that, Victoria hanged up.

I looked at Rosalie with pleading eyes. Instead, she yelled back. "No… I am not helping for this pathetic human."

"Rosalie…" Emmett spoke.

"NO!" Rosalie yelled. She ran up to her room and locked herself in. We sat there for a few seconds while Emmett tried to calm down Rosalie. I probably looked as if I were staring at the coffee table, but inside, I was pleading with Rosalie. In my head, I was on my hands and knees, begging for Rosalie to consent. A few minutes later, Emmett came down, Rosalie behind him, breathing deeply.

"She will do it." Emmett said. We all smiled at her. If I could cry, I probably would. She smiled back at me. _I still haven't accepted her fully, _She thought, _but no one will threaten my future sister. _Scratch my last thought. I _would_ be crying.

She grabbed the phone and dialed Bella's home phone number, placed her hands on her hips, and waited. Finally, Charlie answered. "Hello, Swan Residents. Charlie speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Swan." Rosalie spoke bitterly. "This is Rosalie Cullen. I just wanted to let you know I know who kidnapped your daughter." I heard Charlie try to cut in, but Rosalie wouldn't let him. "Just be quiet. She was trained by someone who fought in a world war, as a spy. We are looking for her right now. Do not ask me any questions. I can't tell you anything else." And with that, she ended the phone call and slammed the phone on the table, looking as if she would kill anyone who talked.

"I owe you, Rosalie." I whispered after a few moments of silence.

"We're even." She smirked back.

We sat there, waiting for the next phone call, yet it never came. After an hour, I couldn't take it. I ran up to my room, Alice right behind me. She followed me into my room, and shut the door behind her. "It's ok, Edward, she'll be fine."

"I feel so helpless." I sat down on the leather couch, threading my fingers through my hair.

"It's ok…" Alice placed her arms around my shoulder.

"Please…show me…" I asked. I didn't care if I broke the rules right now, I just need to see her.

"I don't know what…" Alice started.

"I don't care." I whispered fiercely, "I just need to see her."

She looked at me with cautious eyes, then closed them. I was assaulted with a vision of Bella. She was in a stone room, no more than six feet wide in each direction. In one corner was some hay she was lying on, curled up into a ball. In her hands, she held a cellphone.

All of a sudden, my phone rang again. I answered it in a flash. "Hello?" I answered.

"Ed-Edward…" Bella's frightened voice echoed in my ears. "You-You dis-dis-obeyed the rule. Now-Now you must answer. Which is more tempting: My-My blood or My-My Body."

"Bella, What's wrong?"

"Just-Just answer the question." She replied.

What do I answer? What's going on? Victoria couldn't know Alice show me anything, could she? I finally answered, "Body."

I didn't hear anything for a moment so I chanced a look at the phone. It had ended. I could only wait to see what will happen.

* * *

A/N I know it too early for an update, and I told you either Esme or Emmett, but I had to do Rosalie. Ya know. Gotta go! Before I'm in more trouble.

Your daily chance taker,

FriendofFoes


	8. The Forest

A/N Ok… I just wanna say something… either people don't like angst, or my hit counter must be wrong. Why is no one review my Angst stories? Do you guys not like them? Do my stories stink? (Starts crying uncontrollably, and after a few minutes calms down.) This chapter is a special dedication. To Monkeyintutu, because she has review every chapter… and I really like her name…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!! K!!!!!!!!!!!

I stared at the phone while my whole family came in. _What's wrong, Edward? _Esme's thoughts rang in my head. I looked at Jasper and saw his staring at me, flinching every once in a while.

Finally, I snapped. I fell to the floor, my arms wrapped tightly around my body, keeping me together. My hair fell, covering my eyes, keeping myself in my own little world. Or, maybe, to hide my shame.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I tilted my head, fully expecting to see Alice or Esme. Instead, I saw a sunshine blonde hair. _I'm so sorry, Edward._ Rosalie's thoughts interrupted my little world. _We'll find her… _I looked over my other shoulder to see Alice hug me from behind. Soon, my whole family had wrapped their arms around me, to help me keep from breaking even more.

The phone in my hand started ringing again. I opened the phone. "What now, Victoria?" I asked, emptily.

"You shouldn't have cheated, Edward," Victoria cooed, "You get one last chance, or you'll never see you precious Bella again."

"Where's Bella?" I closed my eyes.

"Having fun with some of my friends. Like the ones from Port Angelus. Remember?" My eyes opened in understanding. My lips curled up over my teeth in a deadly snarl.

"Sorry, Edward," Victoria pouted, "But it's not your turn. It's Emmett's."

I stared at Emmett and he nodded, holding out his hand as I dropped it in is huge grasp. He placed the phone to his ear. "Hello,Victoria." Venom was dripping from every word.

We stared at Emmett as he was listening to Victoria. _I'm gonna kill this women. She doesn't deserve to live. Edward, if you don't kill this woman, I AM!!!! _Emmett, no worry. I'm going to make sure that she is fully dead. Even if its my last deed.

"Ok." He shut the cell phone.

"So…." Rosalie asked, "What does she want?"

He looked down at his shoes as he spoke, "She wants me to lead a human into the woods and get her killed my wolves." He snarled at wolves. "She said she wanted wolves, but you couldn't find them in Alaska…"

We looked at the window. The sun was just setting. Perfect. _Edward? _Emmett asked, _Will you come with me? _I nodded and we were off. Alice agreed to start and aggravate the wolves. She said she "needed to hunt".

We arrived in anchorage in less than an hour. We spotted the same pub and a women walk out of it. We could certainly charm her, it would be easy. I parked the Volvo and we got out.

"Hello, Miss." I said as we got closer

_Who? Me? Wow! They're hot!! _"Um, yes?" The woman asked.

"Well, my brother saw you a few days ago, and he wants to ask you out." I looked over at Emmett and he was giving a shy smile.

"Um, sure." She smiled coyly. _OMG!!! I get to go out with a hot guy!!! And he's even hotter that Johnny Depp! Wait till I tell Kelly!!!_ You'll never get to tell her.

"Thanks, miss…" Emmett replied with a dazzling smirk

"Alexandra."

"Alexandra." He repeated. "Hey! Do you like the woods?"

"Yeah!" She repeated, excitedly. _Well…not really…_

"Come with me," Emmett pulled at her hand, "I want to show you something." She nodded her head, then walked with Emmett past the tree line. I hopped in my Volvo and sped off back to the house. We I reached the house, I bounded off toward Emmett and Alexandra.

Unfortunately, the wolves had found them. They were circled around them. Emmett tried to make a valiant fight, but when he wasn't looking, a wolf attacked her. She kept screaming, until she finally fell down, dead.

I had to at least avenge her dead. I was about to strike down the wolf when Emmett beat me to it. He sunk his teeth in the furry flesh and quickly drunk from the helpless creature. We had completed the task. I looked down at the poor woman.

Her eyes were still opened, her face in one of terror. And her screams. I would not forget those screams, even if I tried.

We ran home after we properly buried poor Alexandra. Esme looked at both of us and smiled a tearful smile. _Every thing will be ok, I just know it…_

The phone rang again, and this time, we were ready for it…


	9. The Game of Life

A/N: Yay! I got _New Moon: Special Edition_ and I love the temporary tattoos! Anyway, this chapter is fille. And all the information I just randomized….. K? K…

Disclaimer: If I owned _Twilight, _I would never be making second rate fan fictions.

* * *

"What now?!" I yelled into the phone.

"How are you, Edward?" Victoria cooed, "Having fun?"

"With you," I snarled, "Never!"

I heard her tisking in the phone, "Well, we have to change that. Let's play a fun game called 'How well do you know Bella?'" What was she up to? "I ask you 7 question about Bella, and if you get the question right, nothing will happen. But, if you don't…well, lets just say you want to get four wrong." I gulped. "And I even have Bella here with me." I froze. This can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. "Are you ready?"

By now, my whole family had come down from upstairs and was looking at me strangely. _Edward, _Alice asked me in her mind,_ What's wrong?_ If only you knew Alice. If only you knew.

I mouthed the words "go" and she seemed to take a hint. She looked at the rest of the family and nodded her head up the stairs. They all left, leaving me as before. I sat down on the loveseat before answering, "Yes."

Victoria giggled, "What is Bella's favorite food?"

"Spaghetti with Meat sauce." I answered without hesitation.

"Correct." I heard her growl, "Next question: How much did Bella weigh when she was born?"

Crud. I don't know. "7,3?"

"6,9." She replied. She was silent for a moment until I heard an ear shattering scream. Bella!!

"Next question…" Victoria started.

"What are you doing to my Bella?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Why!" Victoria stated. "The punishment for the wrong answer. I sharply inhaled.

"Now, next question: What day did Bella arrive in Forks?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Sunday."

"Correct," she grumbled, "Next question: What is Bella's weight before all of this happened?"

I thought again and answered, "100."

"99." She replied. Please, give grace. A louder scream erupted from the phone. A monster. That what she was.

"Four down." Victoria giggled, "Three to go." I loathed the sound of her giggle. "Next question: When Bella was young, did she have braces?"

I smirked, "Yes."

I almost could see her anger. "Next question: What month did Bella's grandmother die?"

Damn. She never told me about actual dates, "I don't know."

"Pity." Another scream rang in my ear, tearing at my heart.

"Last question, dear Edward." Victoria stated. "If you get this wrong, game over for Bella." She let out a shrill laughter while I froze. What did she mean game over for Bella? Does that mean… NO! I have to answer this right.

"In what color did Bella claim was her favorite color in Arizona?"

I froze. She never told me. I was going to lose. I didn't know. That was when I heard Alice's thoughts. _It's blue, Edward. The answer is blue. Ocean Blue._

"Blue." I blurted in the phone. It was quiet for a moment until I heard Victoria scream.

"You've think you've won," She yelled, "Well let's see how you last when it's your turn, or even your precious mother, Esme's turn." And with that she ended the call.

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you, Alice. I own you one.

All of a sudden, a ring at our door bell alerted us to the present.


	10. Busted! and the Life

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner!! I've been really busy with my bro's school… Again sorry…

This chapter is a little longer, it's about three pages. (I couldn't think of anything) And this, I think, is so far the most horrendous chapter I've had to write… Poor Esme…

And Alexandra, This first parts for you….

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. If I did, would you see me writing cheesy, third rate fanfictions…. I thought not…..

* * *

I opened the door to see a man in a dark blue uniform. "May I help you, Sir?" 

He looked up at me, then at a paper in his hands before returning his eyes back to me. "Yes, my name is Officer Patrick. Are you familiar with a girl named Alexandra?"

I gripped the door. _Don't tell me…_ "Yes." I answered.

He sighed as he put the piece of paper in his vest. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, Mr…." He trailed off.

"Masen. Anthony Masen." I replied. Something was suspicious. He walked in to the living room, looked around, then sat down on one of the couches, placing a tape recorder on the table. I followed him and sat opposite of him. I quickly offered him something to eat, and he replied no as I sat down.

"So, you said you know Alexandra, Mr. Masen. When did you first meet her?" He questioned.

"Last night." I replied.

_So he must have seen her last…_ "Do you remember anything about last night?" He asked, leaning forward.

"A friend of mine told me he wanted to see if she would go on a date with him," I said with ease, "I helped him out. He never told me what she looked like until I saw her…"

"So," His eyes widened, "Your friend is missing too?" _There's more than one missing person?_

"Yeah," I replied, pretending to be deep in thought, "Come to think of it, he said he would call me when he woke up…" I looked in his eyes with fear in my eyes.

"Do you know your friend's name?" He asked.

"Ronald," I replied, "Ronald McEwen." The police officer nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen." He stood up, grabbing the tape recorder, "I must be getting back to the police department. "My friend, Brian, the head of the fire department, has been worried sick about his only daughter."

_You've got to be kidding me……_ "I'll keep a look out for them, Officer." I replied. He nodded and turned to his cruiser as I shut the door behind him.

Great. Just Great. I fall in love with the only daughter of a police chief and, unknowingly, plot the demise of the local head fire chief's daughter. Can the devil smite me anymore?...

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall call. I grabbed the phone before the second ring, "Victoria." The name rolled of my lips like the venom in my mouth.

She giggled, "Hi, toots." I shuttered, "May I talk to your momma?"

I shoved the phone out to Esme, trying to calm myself down. That last little talk with that officer reminded me of Bella and what would happen when we returned home. Thanks to Rosalie's dare, we would probably be put in jail for assisting a kidnapper.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Esme. Her face displayed pure terror. But for what?

She put down the phone. If she were human, she would be bawling her eyes out by now. _I can't do it. I can't. Damn you Victoria! I'm going to kill you!! _She grabbed on to Carlisle's shirt and held on for dear life.

Was that it? Could we not go any farther? Was Esme not going to take up Victoria's challenge? That's when I heard Alice's thoughts…

_Edward, this is going to be tough for her…A baby…A cliff… _She didn't have to finish her thought. I had ran out the door before the rest of my family could catch me. I faintly could hear Carlisle and Esme yelling my name, but I kept running.

I couldn't ask Esme to do that. It was just too much. Esme loved life just as much as she loved Carlisle. I couldn't ask her to throw an innocent baby off a cliff…..

((I wanted to end it right there...but you would of killed me...))

I sat down on a fallen tree stump, whether it was caused by me or not was lost to me. _Bella, please…I Love you…Don't ever forget that…Damn you Victoria! Do you have to cause pain!? _

A pair of arms snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Edward," the feminine voice cooed, "I'll do it, for Bella…" I placed my hand on hers.

"But why?" I asked, "Why would you…" She pressed a finger to my lips.

"Because you love her," Esme answered. I looked over my shoulder to see her, smiling as if nothing was wrong. I wrapped my arms around her, seeking comfort, like a child to his mother, before saying,

"Thank you."

(( Once again, Afraid for my life...))

We sat there for a few seconds, then left to find the others. They had spotted a baby that Alice said was going to be abandoned. Sure enough, the parents left a child in their car, unattended. We broke into the car with ease, took the baby, and abandoned the car, removing our traces. Esme held on to the baby for dear life. _I'm sorry little one. May God redeem us from this monster of a vampire. Edward, if you are listening, If you don't kill her, I swear on your existence, I will kill her then you…_

I smirked. I would, and I would laugh over her flames as I held Bella tightly in my arms.

We followed a trail up to a small peak. It was concealed, so no one would see us. Also, it had jagged rock at the bottom, insuring the death of the small infant. Esme wrapped the small child in cloth and placed a binkie in its mouth. She kissed the small child's forehead. Finally, she whispered, "Forgive me," as she threw the child off the cliff. Esme immediately buried her head in Carlisle's shirt, sobbing tearlessly. I closed my eyes, blocking out the small crying noise. Suddenly, we heard silence. We had done the deed.

Once again, I whispered, "Thank you, Esme…."

We slowly made our way back to the small city… our live torn apart at the small life that was just lost….

As soon as we got there however, my phone started to ring again…..


	11. The Countdown

A/N: Ok, I just want to thank all my reviewers so far up to this point. You're probably all thinking, how wacko is this woman who dares to write this angst story? I have a saying, I'm related to Victoria…

Once again, Amber, even thought I haven't said it but once in this story, but this is dedicated to you. Why? Because if I'm Victoria's relative, then your Victoria herself…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._

* * *

I held the phone up to my ear. "What now…" I asked silently. 

I heard clapping in the background, "Tell Esme, well done. I didn't expect her to do the unthinkable. Well, unthinkable to her…" She was quiet for a moment then let out a long whistle. "It seems everyone has played. I might just tell you where Bella is." My eyes widened. _We won?!_

"Oh, wait," Victoria cooed, "It's your turn Edward."

I gulped.

"You remember Phoenix?" Victoria asked, "A so-called sadistic vampire doing what he was created to do, a human with a delicious smell, and you, rescuing her in the nick of time. But I wonder," A moment of silence, "Could you do it again?" I heard her laughing in the distance.

What did she mean, Could you do it again? The minute I had Bella in my arms, I would never let her go.

"My last game is for you, Edward." She said, "There is a girl in the coffee shop across from you. Her name is Sarah. Has brown hair and brown eyes, just like Bella. All you have to do is keep her safe until the last chime at midnight, and then you get Bella. If you don't, I'm throwing her to the storm….literally." I heard silence for another moment, "OH! And I forget something, the sadistic vampire. You better hurry, Edward, You only have four hours left…" I stood there as I heard the dial tone ringing in my ear.

I was vaguely aware my family was trying to snap my out of my thoughts, with little success. I let my feet take me to the coffee shop across the street, my family thoughts ringing in my ear.

_We have to hurry, Edward_. Alice reminded, _All I see is a girl dying…_

_We have to get Bella, _Esme thought.

_I'm not going back to Forks without Isabella, _I was surprised to hear Rosalie think about Bella.

I opened the door to see the woman who we were protecting. She looked about fifteen, with curly brown hair and piercing brown eyes. She was as thin as a toothpick, a long sleeve black V-neck framing her body. I looked over at Alice and she nodded. _She is the one…_ I nodded back, walking over to her and introducing myself.

"Hello." I said, startling the young woman out of her reading book entitled _Wicked Lovely._

"Hello," She replied, "How are you?"

"Fine," I answered, flashing her one of my smiles, dazzling her, "What's your name?"

"Sarah," She replied, _He looks hot. Probably taken…_, "And yours?"

"Edward." I said, "This is my sister, Alice, and my brother, Jasper." I replied, having them come next to me.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke.

"Is that _Wicked Lovely_?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," She replied, "I love it. Have you read it?" And so started out a three hour phone conversation about the pros and cons of a book I had just heard about. It seemed easy enough. Man, wait, Faerie tried to court her and the woman can see the tricks the invisible people can pull. Faerie that tries to court her is actually the Summer King and is really in love with the last woman he tried to crown. Fun.

Finally, the shop keeper tells us to leave, and we obey.

"Thank you," Sarah said, "I usually don't have anyone to talk to…" She shook her head, "I'll see you later!" She waved good bye and started running away for us. Little did she know that we would be following her.

We followed at a good distance, just enough that she wouldn't see us. That's when she turned a corner. We quickly hurried to follow, but she had disappeared. _Damn!_ We followed her scent and it led to the road, disappearing there.

_It's just like what Bella did…_Jasper thought.

We hurried around the square, trying to catch any scent. The clock struck midnight. The first chime went off.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "I caught it!" She yelled.

The second chime.

I ran as quickly as I could, hoping to make it in time.

The third and fourth chime.

The scent divided, I went left, Jasper and Alice went right.

The Fifth and Sixth chime.

The scent started to wear off, a diversion to where she really was.

The seventh and eighth chime.

We met back at the fork in the road, looking everywhere

The ninth and tenth chime.

The wind blew her scent to us again from two directions, a set up.

The eleventh chime

The phone started to ring as I picked it up.

The twelfth chime.

Victoria whispered two last words in my ear as an ear shattering scream washed over the town…

"Game Over…"

* * *

A/N: Don't stop reading this story! This is not the last chapter! K! I just wanted to make a point… 


	12. The Showdown

Victoria's words echoed through my ear. _"Game Over." _No! It couldn't end like this! I had to catch that killer. The one who ruined it for me. Who made me lose this sick and twisted game that pleased Victoria.

I caught the scent of that woman's blood easily. Oranges. It smelled of oranges. How, Ironic? One of the rarest fruits and a symbol of a deadly sin. Something my kind always did.

I ran, leaving my siblings back at the fork in the road. My cell kept ringing, but I ignored it, desperate to reach the madman before he left.

The scent led me to a run down alleyway, similar to the one Carlisle had taken a human's life. I quickly looked over the wall to see the killer and his prize.

The vampire's eyes were a light crimson. A newborn. Probably created by Victoria herself. Disgusting. He wore a cloak, almost similar to the Volturi, with a red moon stitched in the breast. His black, curly hair contrasted with the night. Then there was the prize:

She was completely mauled, her body mangled and beaten. Her skin was pale, like mine. But what was the worst were her eyes. Lifeless, nothing reflected in them, a void of her former life. For a second, I almost saw Bella, lying there.

I grabbed the man, turned monster's cloak and slammed him against the opposite wall. "Where is Victoria?" I snarled.

"I don't know who you're talking about?" He smirked. _He must be this Edward she was talking about…_

"I know you know!" I snapped, slamming his head back into the brick wall, denting it, "Now where is Victoria!"

"Be quiet!" The man retorted, "People will come."

"Let them." I snarled, pounding my fist in his head. "Tell me!" I yelled.

He was right. There were voices coming from behind the building. Searching for the woman who screamed.

"Fine," He said, the voices coming closer, "The abandoned warehouse. It's about a ten minute east at our speed." His thoughts didn't betray him. I saw it.

I dropped the man

"You'd better stay out of my way…" I snarled, watching the man cower back into the wall. My eyes were surly black for all the pent up anger inside me. I immediately ran east, hoping to get to Bella in time…

My family caught up with me. Alice's thought's rang out in my mind. _She's here. I see it! We have to hurry! _She didn't have to think it twice. I ran faster then I ever had.

Finally, we made it. And, lo and behold, standing outside of the crude doors was the red haired female that had caused us so much pain and suffering. The one I was going to kill with my own bare hands. Victoria.

I heard her giggle. "Well, hello Edward! Long time, no see." She laughed, "All I've had for company was Bella, but she get boring after a while. With that tempting blood." She licked her lips. "Shame I didn't taste any…"

"Victoria…" I snarled, "Your gonna pay…"

She crouched down, "Give me your worse." And she attacked.

She was wild. She was almost as fast as I was, and almost as strong as Emmett, but we were determined to win. She kept scratching her way to me as Esme threw a punch at her. Emmett grabbed her hair but she knocked him down, how, I didn't care.

I couldn't contain myself. I just kept fighting. Esme was finally able to tear off her arm. But she didn't give up. She kept lunging at me until Carlisle got her other arm. Alice and Rosalie attacked her legs. Even then, she was fighting. Jasper and Emmett grabbed some small twigs and leaves. I lit a small match and held it over her when she spoke, "It's all over…"

"What?" I asked.

"Bella is caught in the storm…" She smirked.

"Where is Bella!?!" I yelled, unable to spare a moment more a patience.

"Out there…"She nodded her head forward. I looked to see a vast sea of white and falling snow. "Your too late, Edward. You've lost my game."

I threw the match on her hair and watched as the match lit up her hair. I would have kept watching, but Bella was out there. I looked over to Alice and Esme. Esme caught my eye. _Hurry, Edward, before it's too late…_

I ran off, into the coming blizzard, to rescue my Bella. I could not afford to lose again.

The snow blinded me as I ran, desperate to catch her scent. I didn't know if I should run faster, but if I did, I could miss Bella's scent, and her only chance at life again. But if I didn't run faster, I could miss her final breath. I finally resorted to screaming her name.

"Bella!" I yelled. The wind whipped against my body, trying to make me colder.

"Bella!!" The wind howled in my ear.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed into the cold winter night.

I looked around again catching, anything out of the ordinary. Finally, I caught something. Something dark in the pure white of the snow. Without a second thought I raced toward it.

The wind kept trying to block me, but I would not. I finally reached the small black item and to my amazement, it was hair. I quickly pushed away the snow to reveal a small body, Bella's body.

* * *

A/N: Please, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I am, currently, expanding my reading sources and don't have a lot of time to write. So, truly, I am sorry…

On another note, Silent night will officially be over with in two chapters plus and epilogue. Please write a review if you might want me to do a sequel… Thank you.


	13. The Luck

A/N: Hey guys...and girls (Gal, depending on your state and/or country) Here's the newest chapter of Silent Night.

Ok, everyone seem to like the idea of a sequel, well, it all depends on you...at the end of this chapter will be a riddle. You must answer it VIA review or private message. I will make sure I read reviews, PM's, I can't guarentee. When I get ready to update, I will check your answers. There are ways to bring the dead to life, and vice versa. Hope you enjoy another haunting chapter... of Silent Night...

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._

* * *

_Bella…_I caressed her cheek. Cold. Cold, but breathing. I quickly lifted her from the tomb of snow. _Damn! How long has she been out? _It didn't matter. I had to get her to the house. Alice must have had a vision. She better have. 

I started in a run, trying to find my way in the blizzard. After a while I saw another dark patch. Trees. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and broke out into a run. The wind whipping around up wasn't good for her, but I couldn't stand out in the wind.

All I could think about one thing: _Bella, be ok…_

We made it to the trees, but I never stopped running. I finally to something familiar: The pathway to our house. I ran down it and breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the familiar two story house.

Alice was outside, yelling out into the cold, "Hurry Edward! Everything's ready for her!" I wasted no time in getting her into the house. I carried her up to my room to see Alice and the others had prepared for Bella. A small bed was in place of my couch, a few machines were out, to check for a pulse and breathing. A little outdated, but I really didn't care. I gently placed Bella down on the small bed when Carlisle spoke.

"Edward," I turned my head, "I need you to stay downstairs for a while. I need to run some tests while Alice gets her in some dry clothes."

I was about to object when I heard his thoughts, _You haven't hunted in a while, I might need to run __**Blood **__tests…_I nodded in understanding, and took a long look at Bella before rushing out the door.

The only thing that aided me while I waited in the living room was that everyone else was to stay there too. Being in a room close to Bella while Carlisle ran test might make us snap. Rosalie was sitting across from me, biting her bottom lip. _I hope Bella's going to be alright…Alice said she should…_

Emmett was sitting right next to Rosalie, holding her close to her, _I can't imagine if Rose was in Bella's position…_

Esme was in the kitchen, making Jasper help her. Even in this close proximity, Jasper had to be kept occupied, especially when blood was out. Esme thoughts rang in my ear. _I hope my daughter is alright…_

A slight noise snapped me out of my trance. Alice was walking down the stairs and quickly sat down next to me, taking deep breaths.

We all watched her for a moment until Emmett asked, "Will she be alright?"

Alice shrugged, "I really don't know. Every vision I have keeps changing. One minute she's walking down the stairs with a smile, the next, she…" _Dead. _I heard in her thoughts.

If only I hadn't failed my game. If only I had tracked Victoria down faster. Maybe, just maybe, Bella would be alright. Safe in my arms.

A slight calmness washed over the living room, "Thanks Jasper…" I whispered, trying not to break into sobs.

_No problem… _He replied, sitting next to me, opposite of Alice. They placed their arms around me and hugged me, trying to keep me together like last time. Their thoughts were the same:

_Everything will work out…_

"Edward," Carlisle's voice rang out. I spun around. "Will you come here for a second?"

I nodded and hurried over to him. _Not here. By your room. _I complied, walking with him to the door of my room and stopping. I was so tempted to throw open the door, but Carlisle spoke.

"I'm not going to lie to you Edward," He started, sighing, "Bella not doing to well."

"What do you mean?"

He looked me in the eye. "Pneumonia. It a miracle she's survived this long. We have a little medicine to treat it, but not enough to clear the symptoms."

I started to breathe deeply, "We have to get to a doctor…"

Carlisle sighed, "The cars are completely covered in snow. Plus, the roads are closed down. It would take hours, probably days to get to a hospital that could treat her. And we can't run. She would be frozen before we got to the main road."

I pinched the bridge between my nose. _This is just a dream. I'll wake up, and Bella will be safe…_

"Edward, you have to change her," Carlisle said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I snarled, "I can…"

"Listen to me, Edward," Carlisle snarled back, "Everyone has tried to keep Bella safe. Either you change her or she dies. And God forbid she dies." I looked wide eyed at Carlisle. He sighed, "Edward, this family has been through a lot for you and Bella. We already said we were going to change her…" _It's your choice Edward. If you don't, we'll lose a family member. If you do, you and her will be happy again._

My mind was racing. I couldn't figure out my thoughts from my family's. I couldn't damn her, but I couldn't live without her. I finally spoke. "How long does she have?"

"A day, maybe a little more." I stared at him.

"Let my prepare." Carlisle smiled. He opened the door to my bedroom and shut it behind him. As he checked the monitors, I stared at my Bella.

She looked bad. Bruises framed her face, cuts adorned her body, her face was contorted into one of anguish. Bones were protruding from her body, clearly Victoria had starved her half to death. Who knew what else Victoria did to her? I inwardly snarled. If she wasn't dead, I would tear her body limb from limb. I even feed her to the nearest werewolf.

I placed my hand on her forehead. A fever. Not good. _Bella, please forgive me. _All of a sudden, Bella started coughing. I looked at her face in hope she would wake up. But that didn't happen. She started shaking. A seizure.

"Alice!" I yelled, holding her head down. She ran in the door in less than a minute and held down her hands. Carlisle held down her legs.

She kept coughing and shaking for a minute before I smelt it. Blood. I held my breath. Who know what I would do right now with Bella's blood accessible? I hadn't hunted since I heard Bella was kidnapped.

She finally stopped shaking and coughing. I quickly chanced a look at the monitors. Normal heartbeat. A little abnormal breathing rate, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Edward, we'd better go hunt before Bella has another seizure." I nodded.

"I'll stay here," Alice volunteered. I was about to object, until Alice threw me a cellphone. "I'll call if anything goes wrong…"

After a few minutes of debating, I set out with everyone except Alice, who was going to watch Bella for me.

The blizzard had sent all of the animals north, away from the house. I was going to object, until Rosalie pushed me. _Let's hurry, Edward. The faster you hunt, the faster we can get back to Bella…_

We searched around for almost ten minutes until we spotted a small heard. I immediately attacked, drinking as much blood as I could gorge myself on. I quickly drank another, finishing the first one and taking one Emmett threw at me, _I like them struggling. Besides, you need it…_

Out of the twenty deer in the herd, I took about ten of them. I allowed myself a small breath, and was about to head back to the house, when my cellphone rang.

I whipped it out, recognizing Alice's number. "Alice, what's wrong?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward," Alice sobbed. A few seconds passed until I heard the faintest words,

"I'm sorry."

I dropped the cellphone and rushed back to the house, not even bothering to tell my family. _Bella, you better not be dead…_

I blew threw the house and slammed open the door to my bedroom. I took in the sight before me.

Alice was holding the hand of my Bella. The faintest smell of blood came from Bella. I looked over to the monitors. They wouldn't lie.

No response.

Flatline.

Bella was dead.

I slowly walked over to my angel, kneeling on the opposite side of Alice. I saw what happened through Alice's mind: She was sitting there, looking at the monitors, then back at Bella. All of a sudden, Bella spoke one word, "Edward…" Then the coughing started. I saw Alice whip out the phone, and then Bella started shaking, more violently then last time. Alice grabbed Bella's arms, but it wasn't enough. I watched threw Alice's mind as Bella took her last breath…

I snarled and ran out of my room, hearing Alice yelling stop. I didn't obey. I hurried out of the house just as my family had caught up with me.

_What's wrong, Edward? _Esme's thoughts rang.

_Edward, don't run! _Carlisle shouted

I didn't even care to listen to the other's thought. I kept running until I fell to my knees. I clawed at the dirt, smashed at the nearby trees, until I finally screamed into the once silent night.

* * *

Didn't see that coming, did ya? Anyway, like I said, there are ways of bring the dead back to life. You just have to think. For there to be a sequel and, maybe, just maybe, save Bella... you must answer my riddle:

What force and strength cannot get through,

I, with a gentle touch can do.

And many in the streets would stand,

If I were not a friend at hand.

What am I?

Enjoy!

FriendofFoes... P.S. I need at least seven reviews before I post the final chapter.


	14. Author note

A/N: Well... I thought this riddle would be easy for you...I was mistaken... sweat drop Anyway, I am giving you a second chance to redeem yourself. The correct answer was a key. Congrads to the following people:

xTwilightxRosex

jagann

and sounds of music.

* * *

Everyone else can redeem themselfs if they want Bella to live. And yes, there is a way for Bella to live. No, it is not like a fairy tale ending...

Here is the Final riddle to decide Bella's fate. This is an easy one to me...:

Some try to hide, some try to cheat,

but time will show, we always will meet.

Try as you might, to guess my name,

I promise you'll know, when you I do claim.

A place in the last chapter if you can answer my favorite riddle:

Inside me the adventurous find

Quests and treasures of every kind.

Trolls, goblins, orcs, and more, await

Within my closed walls for

All those that wish to visit me.

Your hands are the key

To secrets untold,

and your mind will unlock the door...

Good luck, I will update soon...

FriendofFoes


	15. The Door

A/N: Ok guys...this is the lasty chapter of Silent Night. This story has been so fun to write. Well, except for Bella dying... But I have decided that, from the riddle, there **Will** be a sequel... The name will be _Broken Memories._ I won't be writing it for a while, as I am busy writing Terror of the Stage, The Fork's Takeover, and The Cullen's Are WHAT!. And I want to tell the following people, thanks for using your minds!

sounds of music, xTwilightxRosex, VampireLoveRox, lotrchick3, neha, EnfantDeRiviere, simplyme88, and ray.

Congrads to those who answered correctly. The answers were death and a book. If you put books, I accepted.

For the Epolouge, It will be up next. But please, **_Please,_** review for this chapter individually. I will get confused. School is coming...

Once again, thank you for reading. If you guys want any chapter in another persons PoV, I will be glad to do so. Althought this story will stay completed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I didn't go back. I couldn't bare to see Bella again. Her snow white skin. Her still body. There was only so much I could take. And I was close to breaking.

I threw the suitcase on the couch. I had left for Forks after I ran into the forest. Alice had taken my car and followed me, driving me home. Everyone was back, except for Carlisle. He was to burn Bella and give her ashes to me.

I reached out to hear how my family was doing. After our challenges to save my angel. Esme was a wreak. Her thought were jumbled, so much I couldn't tell when one ended and one began. Emmett was recalling the times he messed with Bella. Jasper was completely silent, except for the phrase. _Mission__ Failed._

Alice, although, I couldn't bare to hear, yet I listened to the memories. She was remembering the times she dressed her up. A vision of her at prom flashed through me, and I couldn't help but sob. She was so beautiful. An angel, sent to earth for some unknown reason, only to fall prey to my kind. And my love.

"Edward…"

I snapped my head to the door to see Esme. " Carlisle's almost home. He wants us to leave for a little while. He says he has a surprise for us. Something to dedicate Bella with."

I nodded, then walked past Esme to my car. I saw the others standing outside, looking my way. Emmett and Jasper placed their arms around their loved ones and I couldn't help the vile of Jealousy come from within me.

I hurried into my car only to have Alice slide in the passenger seat. "I'm not letting you out of my sight." She knew that at a moments notice, I would be on a plane to Volterra and destroy myself. I sighed and took off.

We drove around Forks, stopping to see the High School. Mr. Banner was leaving to start teaching in Seattle. Our old class had graduated and gone on to collage. I smiled, remembering the past.

We took some more time as I drove to Port Angelus (Sp?). I explained to Alice that this was where Bella figured out about our family and I had saved her from those thugs.

"I miss her already…" Alice said, a fleeting picture of her crossing her mind.

"I don't know how I'll survive…"

"You will…" She smiled up at me.

Alice's cellphone went off. I could deal without another one of those cellphones ever going off. " Carlisle's back. We should go." With that, I turned back to our house and a silent forever.

Emmett and Rosalie were pulling in the same time I was. I got out of my car to see Carlisle standing by the front door. "Edward," He started, gathering our attention, "We're all sorry about Bella," I flinched at her name. "So I don't know if this will help, but it's all I can do…" He moved out of the way to reveal…

…

… the door. All he had done was painted it blue.

I couldn't take it…

I snapped.

"That's all you can do?!" I yelled, "I know what you can do! Let me go to the Volturi! Let them finish me! I can't live without Bella! So, leave me be!!!!" I turned around and reached for the car door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I froze. That voice, it couldn't be! I slowly turned around to see a woman with brown hair and blood red eyes staring at me. "If you go to the Volturi, then I am coming with you." She flipped her hair off her shoulder, revealing the spaghetti strap of her floor length midnight blue dress. Then, the scent hit me. Lavender. And Freesia.

"Bella," I whispered. "How…how…"

"Two words, Edward," Carlisle interrupted, "Life support." My eyes widened. "I might not be able to bring the dead back to life, but, as you say, we're not living…" He smirked.

I understood. He put her on life support and bit her.

"So…" Bella asked, walking right in front of me, "Are you still going to the Volturi?"

I smirked, "Not a chance." I quickly placed my lips on hers. My angel was here. Victoria was dead. Everything was going to be fine.

Or not….

* * *

I love the ending. Suspence-ful, but meaningful. Hope you like the Epolouge!

FriendofFoes.


	16. Epilogue: The Honeymoon

"Bella!" I yelled, "Where are you?"

Normally, I not frightened, but when you can't read your wife's mind, It's kinda hard.

A week after she came back to me from the brink of death, she finally agree. We had a decent size wedding. Bella and I tried to run to Vegas. But Alice caught us and forced us back.

We were having our honeymoon on a private beach in Hawaii. Although, I was beginning to think that something was wrong.

I wasn't afraid to walk on the sunny beach. Even with me glittering in the sun, no one could see us. I walked into the water and yelled again. "Bella, where are you?!"

I was about to check the two story beach house when I was pulled under.

If there's one thing that's worse that not being able to hear Bella's thoughts... It's her power.

As I reached the surfsce, I saw Bella's mischief eyes before she disappeared completely.

The one thing I couldn't have imagined.

The one power that made me weak against Bella.

I smirked as I dove underwater

Bella's power...Invisibility.

* * *

And, for your pleasure, enjoy this sneak peak of the sequel, Broken Memories.

* * *

I looked to Bella. Her face was in anguish, like she was being rejected. No one could reject her of their free will.

"The treaty is off." Sam snarled.

"We had to change her!" I yelled, turning to Sam. The other werewolves were coming into sight. I could see one clearly, breathing ragged_. Edward, you wanted to change her, don't blame anyone but yourself_.

Jake.

"Victoria got a hold of her and tortured her!" I yelled at Jacob. "Would you have wanted her to die, Jake?!"

_No_, He thought

"Exactly," I countered.

Unfortunally, I wasn't paying attention. The wolves had surrounded us. "Sorry, I can't believe you..." Jake whispered. They all crouched down, ready to pounce.

_I really hope they've changed that Bella girl._

I froze. The thought could only come from one person, and if I was right, there was no way to avoid a war. A fight between werewolves and vampires was about to rage. And Bella and I were right smack dab in the middle

Sam beared his teeth and pounced...


End file.
